


THE EAST WIND II & IIII

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic illustrations from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1266517">Oxidation</a>.</p><p>On <a href="http://bachin221b.tumblr.com/post/91797392690/from-oxidation-by-abbykate-the-east-wind">tumblr here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE EAST WIND II & IIII

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oxidation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266517) by [abbykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/abbykate). 




End file.
